Never again
by bree19
Summary: "YOU LITTLE SHIT! You deserve everything you get. You and your whiny mother" his bloody hands inched closer, grasping my collar raising me off the floor. Crack! Another bone in my body being tortured in pain... Short story mostly about letty. Letty's father is a violent alcoholic. Please read and leave reviews. Enjoy! Rated T for violence


**Never again**

**A story i wrote for an english assignment! Enjoy!**

A sea of dark crimson layed on the soft carpet. Purple blotches riddled my skin. The stench of alcohol filled my senses. The acidy contents of my stomach, was now all over the floor. _Smash!_ Charades of glass rebounded of the pure walls. _Crack!_ A blow in the ribs sent me stumbling backwards, glass butchering my flesh. The offender… my father.

The eyes of a devil, stared right through me. Closer…closer.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! You deserve everything you get. You and your whiny mother" his bloody hands inched closer, grasping my collar raising me off the floor. _Crack!_ Another bone in my body being tortured in pain.

"JUAN STOP! Put her down, she doesn't deserve this. Leave her alone!" My mother's near lifeless body choked out. Blood trickled from her mouth.

With one last painful blow to the abdomen, my body crashed against the wall and fell limp. Slowly breathing, slowly giving up the fight… the fight for my survival and my mothers.

"NO!" the last time I will ever hear her loving voice again. A large charade of glass stuck in her chest, blood gushing like a river.

"Now it's your turn… Letty" the hallway felt like it was shrinking.

Scared and shaken. Tears burnt my eyes, as my sobs racked my body, over and over.

"Don't! This is not you! It's the alcohol, you're better than this. Please… Please" Screaming for my mercy, I braced myself for the final set of blows.

_Crunch!_ My hip bone received the first hit. My chest almost crushed under the impact of the second blow; the disgusting taste of blood filled my mouth. My hands grasped at the soft carpet awaiting the final killing blow. But suddenly the excruciating sound of glass shattering made my eyes shoot open.

My father's unconscious body layed in a pool of glass, below the smashed cabinet and my boyfriend; Dom towered above me. He quickly dropped to his knees and cradled me in his arms, frantically reaching for his phone.

"Letty… everything is going to be okay. Stay with me baby… stay with me." And that was the last thing I heard before my eyes fluttered shut and unconsciousness took me over.

* * *

Bright light surrounded me… I wasn't in Dom's safe arms anymore, neither was I in the hospital. My body was still covered in cuts and bruises, although surprisingly I felt no pain. My vision cleared and I could make out my new found location… the backyard of my child hood home.

"Daddy, give it back" a ten year old version of myself giggled. Her long luscious curls blew back lightly as she chased her father around the backyard. He was running towards the house with a football in his hands.

"You'll have to catch me first, mi hija" his strong Spanish accent sent shivers up my spine. I haven't heard or seen him sober for almost two years. I miss this side of him; he looked so happy and carefree.

The little me, tackled my dad to the ground. Laughing and giggling. She snatched the football out of his grasp, and ran the opposite direction, her little legs sprinting as fast as they could.

Suddenly there is another flash of bright light and I'm not in my backyard anymore. The aroma of my mother's famous home cooked pizza filled my nose and calmed me. I'm in my kitchen. Although the calm mood was rapidly disrupted, when my mother and father swiftly waltzed into the kitchen, with a grin from ear to ear. Walking straight passed me they picked up the three pizzas.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Letty. We love you sweetheart" the newly thirteen year old me, sat at the head of the table, wearing the usual baggy jeans and a t-shirt. As quick as the pizza was placed on to the table, she ate like no tomorrow. The grub off a tomboy was finished in minutes.

"Slow down, mi hija. You won't have enough room in your stomach for later" my father playfully warned.

"You wanna bet, I reckon I could eat this whole pizza, plus some cake afterwards" she smirked and resumed eating the delicious food that lay in front of her.

"Okay, but don't come running to me later when you don't feel too well" my mother and father laughed as they watched there grubby daughter shove the food in her mouth…

"I lost the job, Anna. I just can't do this anymore. This is the third job I have lost in the past year." Yet again I am transported forward.. The day when it all started. The day that alcohol started to break this family apart. The day that changed us. That day that took place almost two years ago.

"Juan… Don't say that, everything is going to be okay. I can do extra shifts at the hospital, while you look for a new job" my mother had a tear stained face, as my father lashed out.

"No!" he stood up from the lounge abruptly. "You don't get it Anna, no one wants me, no one will take me now that I have lost so many jobs!"

"Don't say that!" my mother yelled. He voice strong, but shaky. She was scared.

"You should be ashamed of me… I have let you and Letty down, I've let myself down, and my family, everyone. I can't do anything right. I'm hopeless. You can't support the whole family on your own… I just… I can't anymore"

Just that moment, a sixteen year old Letty walked into the room. She was being carried by a nineteen year old Dom, as they whispered things into each other's ears. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips; she pulled back and stared into his dark eyes.

"Stop saying that Juan!" Dom and my past self were brought back to reality.

"Mum… dad… what's going on? Is everything okay?" the tension in the room could be cut with knife. The silence was deafening.

"Maybe this isn't a good time" Dom made an attempt to escape, but failed, when younger me grabbed his rock hard, muscly arms and Pulled him back against her chest.

"It's fine Dom, you're like family to us….. But Letty, your father has lost his job…. Again" my mother informed, trying not to cry in front of them. Watching this happen before me really broke my heart.

"I can't be here anymore; I'm going out for a bit" Slam! My father was out the door in seconds flat.

"Letty… go take Dom to your room" mum ordered, her faint sobs, made her body shake in shock.

I could also see the small beads of tears coming from my younger self, rolling down her cheeks. The worst day of my life had just happened right before my eyes, the day that I would try to forget forever.

All of a sudden everything went white, images of my father, my mother, Dom and everyone I have ever become close to flashed before me. Little reminders and memories. Memories I have wanted to erase from my mind, flooding back to me. I see my grandparents, I see myself when I was younger, and growing p to become the person I am now. But last and most importantly I see my mother laying still in a hospital bed, her skin is so pale and her eyes are shut. I reach out. Her cheek is silky smooth under the touch of my slender fingers.

I love you mum. I'm sorry" finally I let the flood gates open, and my tears flowed freely. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help you" I close my eyes and hugged her body close like she was my lifeline, as I apologize over and over.

* * *

"Letty, please wake up. For me, for your mother, for yourself… Please, I love you" my eyes fluttered open, the bright blinding lights, made me wince abruptly. The sound of beeping machines made my ears ache. The feel of a sharp needle, made my hand ache in pain. I attempted to take a free breath but a mask, stopped me… I'm in the hospital.

I heard the slight cry, a cry of bitter sadness. To my side was Dom, his head was held low and his hand was entwined into mine. His warm tears felt like lava on the icy skin of my arm.

The pressure of the mask finally started to choke and strangle me. Gasping for air, I coughed and spluttered. Squeezing doms hand as strong as I could.

"Letty! Letty! Hey can we get a nurse in here, she's awake!" Dom yelled, quickly he reached for the mask and pulled it off with one swift movement. The icy air filled and danced around my lungs and I could finally relax.

"Dom… where's dad what happened to him… Mum!" my weak, hoarse voice squeezed out. Tube's and leads; stopped me as I struggled to get up. AHH! I groaned as the pain that had ached my body returned.

"Shh. Letty calm down. Your father is here. Your mother… I'm so sorry Letty" my body shook like a leaf in the wind. The eyes of the devil stared at me, yet again, but this was different. His eyes were bright red, and he looked like shit. Bloody cuts covered his body, and he was handcuffed, with two police man with rigid posture standing either side of him.

"Why are you here! You destroyed my family! Dad, do you have any idea what you have done! You probably don't even feel guilty about it all. If you cared about me or my mother… you wouldn't have started drinking. Alcohol has wrecked everything, I have lost so much just because of your stupid drinking! You killed my mother and nearly killed me! You don't deserve to be called my father anymore Juan! Your just worthless and deserve everything you get!" I screamed out as loud as I could.

"Letty! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself, I Didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you, I really do. I'm sorry" his voice was strong in Spanish, but very weak and shaky. "I love you, mi hija" and with those last words, he was now out of my life forever.

"Well, I'm sorry as well" I shut my eyes, "I love you, mum, now we can finally relax…" I whispered to myself and to my mum knowing that she would be watching over me like an angel.

Alcohol wrecked my life and took to many things away from me. I would never let it do that again and never let my mother down.

**please leave review! hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
